


The Sweet and the Sour.

by JustACapybara



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, but oh well hopefully this'll still be enjoyable, for now at least. :V, mang out of all the fics the STRAIGHT one is probably the best well put, my poor bisexual heart aches at that truth, the last "i wanted to do something nice to my friends but all I know to do is write" fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustACapybara/pseuds/JustACapybara
Summary: A Sorceress that escaped the clutches of the Fair Folk, taken under the wing by a kind couple of a Gunner and a Scout. A cold, calculating Mage, holed up in a broken home far away from the town, but close enough that Lulu would come to visit. And inevitably, the two fell for each other.A few weeks passed since then. Their awkward relationship growing just a little bit more bearable. The already warm flames raging as the days went on. And so, the story begins, Veigar napping, and Lulu making them coffee.
Relationships: Lulu/Veigar (League of Legends)
Kudos: 16





	The Sweet and the Sour.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VsaFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VsaFic/gifts).



Hissssssss, the sound of water hitting hot metal, evaporating, filling the room with the scent of coffee and steam.

"Hissssssss," the sound of Veigar being woken up, his claws digging into the table he had fallen asleep on. The book he was read thankfully having been saved from drooling by being closed and put aside, a maple leaf marking the last page he was on. A chill in the air that felt somewhat unusual... but a lot of unusual things were happening these days.

A cup of coffee was placed next to him, the drink almost as dark as his fur. And just like the barely visible brown edges of the liquid where light pierced through, the only color Veigar had were his eyes, still lingering with a hatred potent, blistering and blinding as the sun's wrath. The blazing stars that were his irises hurt to look at.

And, besides them, rarely visible, bloody scars carefully hidden with long sessions of grooming.

Stretching his back, groaning softly, Veigar looked around. It was his house. His, house. His house.

It felt nice to remind himself he owned it. That this was his home...

His and his lover's.

Their living room was a mess. As was the rest of the house. While at first Veigar did try to keep a semblance of functionality over aesthetic, years of isolation and the number of books that he had gathered made the dream of an organized homestead quickly fade. The living room, once pristine, was now covered up to the ceiling in books. Suspended by magic against the ceiling, that is. The actual floor was clear of books except for a few diaries and tomes that Veigar could care less about, thus allowing him to use as much space as possible and still have a sizeable collection. Said space being used for a table, a few flowers that Lulu enjoyed keeping, and so the occasional visitor would not be struck by a claustrophobic corridor of books... or Lulu.

Their house was little more than two rooms on top of two more rooms, and Veigar's tower. Long abandoned by its first Yordlely owners, found in disrepair, Veigar found it somewhat fitting and comforting. The hate for Noxus burned, and still did to this day, but the Revenant had gotten into his head. He felt... out of his element anywhere too open. Anywhere too clean. The dirt and the darkness gave him a sick sense of comfort that also made his hatred burn even brighter for being broken so badly the only way he could feel at home, was when recreating his captor's dungeons. Not only that, he felt sick when not putting his absolute hardest in even the most menial of tasks, he felt disgusted at his own body, size, teeth, eyes. And it reflected.

Or...

It used to.

They hadn't been together for long, but Lulu's effects were... intoxicating. Like the purple she sometimes slid across her tongue, her very presence was alien yet oh so delightful. Unlike other Yordles, bound by morals, by civilization, by the petty need for things that actively made them predictable and weaker like routines, sleeping or eating regularly, Lulu...

Lulu just didn't care.

She walked naked in their house, and when simply went outside to walk in the dense and labyrinthine woods, at most she wore a dress. 

She spoke in tongues he didn't understand, she danced in ways he wasn't sure Yordles could. When she did go into town to speak to her 'caretakers', the two scouts who had found her after she had left the Glade, and had 'rehabilitated' her, the clothes worn were obnoxiously loud. Clashing greens and yellows, oranges and blues. Some hues he wasn't sure were possible to be produced by mere ink. Plastic skirts and see-through hats.

Every action of hers a new mystery to be unveiled and dissected, every word carrying a simple, singular meaning... or a thousand, convoluted, dreamy. While one could be tortured, manipulated or coerced into revealing their true nature, he was sure Lulu didn't need that. She was what she was. Who she was. Unashamedly and with every fiber of her being. Loud, weird, somewhat annoying.

And smart. Cunning. Deceitful. Skillful. A good singer, when he could understand her. Honest. A good mage, and an even better companion... and.. and...

So much more. 

Veigar clasped his cup, the hand that was usually in the glove needing a moment to adjust to the heat. His dominant hand, after all, was too precious to be harmed. Or to feel, at all. The gruesome mockery the Revenant had crafted for him felt like an extension of his arm after so long, but Lulu reintroduced a sense of confidence in him he hadn't felt in so, so long. Enough that he could finally reveal his most precious asset - the hand he used to write, to scribble, cast spells, gesture. The sensation of warmth, painful or comforting... rushing back to him. A small pleasure, for a life that long, long had forgotten what the meaning of the word was.

After moments and moments of pondering and wallowing in his woes, he clasped it. He drank the entire cup, closing his eyes and grunting softly as the bitter, sugarless drink went down his throat, still boiling warm.

Just as he enjoyed it.

A few seconds of staring at the bottom of the empty cup passed, and he looked at the doorless entrance to their kitchen.

There she was. Looking at him. Hair draped over her shoulders like a cape, her body surrounded by spice racks and recently introduced foliage, green eyes piercing his own.

"I'm here." Her voice was loud and clear; reassuring. 

"You are." He spoke to himself, nodding. "You are..."

"I am. I am, I am, I am." It still impressed him how well she could hear. "I am here and I will not leave so soon, and no cruel fate will replace me."

"Yeah."

"May I come closer?"

"Please."

So she did. Light steps. The house creaked under the age and lack of care and even their thin, malnourished bodies were prone to occasionally breaking a mulchy, rotting board. She sat on the only other chair in the house and smiled. "Does it feel better?"

"Mmm?"

"Sleeping without the robes and all that."

"Ah..." That explained the cold. "I forgot..."

"I know. Should I get your clothes?"

"No."

"As you wish." She smiled. The sink turned off by itself. Veigar was barely paying attention to the sound of running water, but once it went away, his ears perched up. "It's just Pix."

"When am I going to see it...?"

"He."

"When will I see... him?"

"I dunno."

"Can't you tell it to come out?"

"Can? I can. He just won't. And I don't want to yell, besides."

"Speak in your tongue."

"Well," Lulu took a sip of her mug. The smell of coffee was somehow overpowered by the scent of cream and sugar, to the point where even Veigar's defective nostrils were assaulted by the sweetness. "that doesn't change the fact he dislikes you."

"Why hasn't he tried to kill me yet?"

"We went over this."

"We did."

"Because he doesn't want to kill you. The fair folk don't usually kill people."

"Usually. You always say usually."

"I'm not going to lie to you, now, will I?"

"No, you will not." He nodded.

"I know it makes you nervous. But he's just as afraid. Mostly, for me, but, still."

"I don't blame him. It's... this is dangerous for you."

"Veigar. My love." She placed a hand on the table. Fingers that were just longer than most yordle's resting against the ancient wood. Just flexible enough to be unnerving. He placed his recently ungloved hand on top. "I'm just as dangerous. And you know that."

"I do." She was. Not in pure, unadulterated power. Even outside of Bandle... through all of Runeterra, the Rune Seeker and the Revenant were the only things that could match him. When his head was clear, at the very least. But her sheer unpredictability. And the mystical fiend that tailed her, out of some sick kind of fraternal love or... something else. Duty? Whatever it may be. They were a dangerous combination. For all he knew, they were playing the long con. But he felt like the gamble was worth the risk.

"Equals. Remember that? Equals."

"Equals."

"Sublime." Lulu smiled, nodding to her hand. Veigar gave it a soft squeeze, before pulling away. "And... thank you."

A sigh. Tired. Not annoyed, not bitter. Just... tired.

"You can go to bed. I think I'll just take a walk today." Lulu spoke, patient and docile. Every word towards him had its teeth thoroughly and methodically removed.

"I've slept more in the past two weeks than I have in years. I am more than prepared. It's... overwhelming. That is all."

"We don't have to go far today. And then, you can go back to teaching me... what was it again?"

"You don't have to hear it if you don't want to."

"Ohoho, but I do! I do. Veigar." She had to hold herself to not squish his cheeks playfully. It was awkward not having the freedom she had with the Scouts, with the Hammerer, with the Good People of The Court. To touch, to live free, to have bare skin touch bare skin at every opportunity. But she made it work. The trees still spoke, though they were not as loud as in the Glade. So did the grass, and the flowers. She had all the contact she wanted.

Though... it was not his contact. And that is what she craved.

Sure, Veigar loved her for the fantastic self she was. Lulu... was quite the opposite.

A wretch, cold and starved, staring at her through two suns nearly colliding in a vast emptiness, a galactic marvel that rivaled even the coolest summers and the warmest winters in both rarity and confusion. And that which was both rare and confusing... well, how can one of her ilk refuse?

Slowly, with care, with love, with affection, with displays of both submission and strength where necessary. Not a mewling curr to sit at his feet while leashed, not to drag him to the depths of the woods and start her own court alongside her Traveling Companion, Pix. A friend. A fencer of wit, word, heart. A tongue to reach deep into his soul, to lap up every ounce of confused color, to swish the bile and vomit out the pain until the crystalized remains of hope, of confusion, vulnerability, love... until all those diamonds were salvaged from the vile liquid. So she could savor them with him, so that they could flavor every interaction with those rare, delicious elements.

Were others easier to harvest, to enjoy these pleasures with? To be opulent and drink deep of the chalice of friendship, lip to lip?

... no, they were not.

But it wasn't a lack of friendship that brought her there. No. It was... more. She had Poppy, to hear her ramble, to sweetly and sincerely teach her to be 'less weird' when it came to others. She had Teemo and Tristana to dress her appropriately, to teach her to cook not with ingredients that to them sounded 'literally impossible to harvest', but with butter, salt, pepper, sugar. And a handful of others, people interested in her weirdness, some not completely unlike her. None touched or taken by the Good Neighbours that prowled just out of sight... but they were, odd.

Truly, maybe she did indeed fall in love at first sight. A villain draped in iron and blues, royal hues. Stars, fire, a visage fueled by ire. A solidified heart, sour and just a little tart.

A meal. A banquet. Moldy and burnt, mayhaps. But all the more for her to gorge herself with. Maybe, just maybe, with a few sprinkles of spice and color, this feast could look appetizing again even to those unlike her. To nibble on, to talk about, to sit down at its table. Just maybe. A mixture of something so sweet it made others turn away in repulsion, and something so foul that it made others curse it. Helping each other. One to be less sour. One to be less sweet.

And... the bitter taste, and the dark shade. Repulsive, to her court. A complete and utter offense. It helped her escape that place. The taste was good to her lips. It sat well with her stomach. She grew from it, nurtured, even if her body was still trained to reject the sour, and only consume the sweet.

But that was killing her.

Metaphorically, in the Glade. The few who died in the Glade... did they die? It was all so hazy.

Lulu's fingers curled into a fist. She was getting lost again. Adrift.

"... ulu? Lulu."

"I'm..."

"... here. You're here, and so am I."

"Yes." She nodded, closing her mouth. Recomposing herself, if just barely. "Yes. I think... maybe we should have more than just coffee before our walk."

"We have bread."

"And butter. A little bit of oil. Pepper, eggs."

"You want to have brunch?"

"Brunch? I... yeah. I guess. Don't you?"

"I haven't eaten so early in..." Centuries? A long time.

"In?"

"O-oh. I don't know."

"Neither do I. But well, I think it's about time we put some nourishment in our fading vessels."

"Corpses."

"We're not dead yet. Bodies?"

"Bodies is fine."

"Let us put some meat in our bodies, then."

. . .

Well seasoned toast, eggs.

A rat, skinned, gutted and cooked to perfection. Surprisingly well seasoned as well. Dripping with butter, put on top of Veigar's toast.

Lulu's... was a little out of the ordinary. Eggs covered in caramel and a liberal sprinkling of chili powder. Bread bathed in jam, and drops of blood from said buttered rat. She needed iron in her veins. And it wasn't gonna be much use to the poor lad who walked into their hungry selves. But, so was it in the court.

This was not a court.

This was their home.

Veigar and Lulu's home.

Lulu buried her fingers in the egg whites, perfectly cooked - even if they were defiled with the copious amounts of sugar and spicy powder. Thumbs pressing down on the jammed, fried bread, squishing the two together. The yolk bursting in her mouth, just barely cooked.

Veigar, meanwhile, read. While Lulu's depraved and hedonistic tendencies dripped all over her bare body and hair, Veigar simply read. One hand turning the pages, the other held up, thumb pressed against his palm, four fingers held up, occasionally twitching and cracking.

His toast cut and divided into perfect mathematical fifths, down to the molecular level. The rat's head severed and lifted to his mouth, chewed on like crunchy, slimy bubblegum. The rest of the rat was thoroughly deboned, however, and Lulu barely did notice the sound. Even if it was annoying, she'd be too busy gorging herself to comment on it. The rat's body soon had the same fate as the toast, and each strip of bread and meat the same fate as the creature's head.

Lulu was done before the whole ordeal with Veigar's magical slicing was over. She was, indeed, famished. Still was, even after this meal. But her taste buds were thoroughly stimulated!

He glanced over to her, before looking down at his book, delighting himself in the taste. "You cook wonderfully." He spoke, after swallowing the piece. The next slice hovering just above his lips now, as he continued. "I'm sorry if I take too long. You can get a headstart. I'll join soon."

"I know you would. But I would rather not." She smiled. "And besides, I need a towel." Her chuckling followed, erratic, loud. A little crazy, mayhaps. But they were both clearly screwed in the head somehow, and by Lulu's few snippets of the life before... the 'Fair Folk', she was even before her trauma.

Trauma. What a... word. It fit them perfectly. But a part of him still denied it. 'Trauma'. It meant the Revenant won.

Trauma.

It meant the Court was ingrained too deeply in her mind.

"Y-yes. You do."

"Veigar?"

"It's fine."

"Is it?"

"It is." A hint of anger.

"Then so it shall be." As if taking a knife out of a child's hands. "Dear, when you're done, do you mind waiting for me outside?"

"Not at all. Not... at all."

"Thank you."

Climbing upstairs, getting a towel damp and cleaning the bits of the meal that had fallen on her, she heard the door below open. She smiled.

Veigar, who sat outside, the comically large iron glove worn once again, alongside his pants. Unlike most trips outside, however, from the top up... he just wore his shirt. A deep blue long, long, long faded, torn full of holes. Stolen from someone's wardrobe decades ago, and literally falling apart. 

Lulu, however, wore a hat.

Just a hat.

The same raggedy thing she had first visited him with, purple, curving on itself, too large for her head, with a weird opening that was sewn shut. Tear damage? It looked intentional, but in his mind, it made no sense. 

Neither did it in Lulu's... but it was her hat.

He got up, smiling at the figure that presented itself on the door. "May we go?"

"Do you want to lead the way?"

"No."

"Should we talk?"

"I'm... open to the idea."

"I'll try not to be too talkative."

She extended her hand forward, and sheepishly, he grabbed it. Despite the fact it was less than anatomically correct, it felt... right. 

Maybe because it was her hand.

Wasn't that a nice, syrupy thought. So sweet that if Lulu could, she would lap it up.

"Having nice thoughts?"

"Yes."

She smiled. "Sweet."

Prancing, but being careful not to throw Veigar around or make him lose balance, she made her way deeper in the forest.

She was smaller than him. For a Yordle, he was just above average height. Lanky and starving, with naught but skin and bones to compliment his size... but still, he did have to glance down to comfortably talk to other Yordles. And even despite that, he felt small.

As for Lulu? Lulu was short, and she was comfortable being short. She didn't hate or enjoy it. She was.

Aimlessly, they wandered through the clusters of roots, through the unkempt grass, through the untamed forest. Most of the region around Bandle City was well kept so no predators were around to cause havoc, but Veigar was in the fringes of town. Who knew why the original owners built it so far away. Maybe they were like him. Maybe they were like them. Putting those thoughts aside... he did appreciate being able to take walks out now. As much as the woods were still a little too open for him to comfortably walk out on his own, Lulu guided herself like an eagle through the clouds, and he managed to follow. Zigzagging between the crackling leaves, the fallen branches, the trees that surrounded them with all the grace of a bird of prey.

"There was once..." She started. Veigar nearly lost his footing, but she was there to catch him. "... a pale man."

"Go on." He said, recomposing himself, taking her hand again. "Is it about the Kindred?"

"Maybe. That's all I know."

"You don't know the rest of the story?"

"I know that he was alone. That's why he helped the people who died to pass away, so he could have friends. But they never stayed..."

"Uh-huh." He raised his eyebrows, though a linger of confusion perfumed his sounds of assurance.

"It's true. Mother told me so. I always did want to visit this pale man. It was pretty lonely for us, too..."

"Was it?"

"At school."

"At home?"

"It was fine there. We had a pet."

"Cute."

"And you, Veigar?"

"I don't... remember much."

"Before?"

"Before..." He knew she knew.

"That's ok. Maybe I should... stop thinking much about it, too. We're here. Right now."

Their hands clutched each other at the same time. Lulu squeezing much, much stronger than Veigar. "We're here." He spoke, soft, a raspiness to his voice that came from straining it too much. 'Too much' being any amount. The Veil's distortion made it easier to keep a singular tone going, but without it... 

"Should we go back?"

"The day is still young..."

"Just means we can come back here later. Again. And again. Until the sun falls. Maybe until the morning comes, if you are so inclined to follow me."

"It would be lovely... but we'll see."

"I wait eagerly."

They hadn't gone far at all. Veigar was already starting to work up a sweat, however. He wasn't very used to walking any faster than a slow, stealthy, menacing prowl. Lulu forced him to adapt to her speed and was a not unwelcome bit of exercise into his life.

As for Lulu... how nice and joyful it was to have someone other than her Companion along. How nice it was to have Veigar along. Some salt for her sweetness. Someone to say 'stop'... was nice. Pix, the poor thing, was bad at his job when it came to treating her as what she was; A fully grown Yordle woman. Not a kid, and not a Visitor.

Not anymore.

In a slower, but still relatively fast pace, they went home. The sun high in the sky, painting their way with blinding rays of golden light and harsh shadows. They danced between the two with every step, and as Lulu giggled, Veigar smiled. Cheeks hurting from the lack of use those muscles got. Even frowning was a rare act for him.

"Will you read, dear?"

"Maybe. Or... the plants, you've been meaning to plant. Those."

"You wish to help me?"

"Or observe."

"It isn't hard. But are you sure a break for you is not best?"

"Maybe it is. Then I'll watch."

"So you shall."

"Should I..." Oh, there she went. Kneeling on the bare dirt beside their house, shoving her fingers in the ground, uprooting the grass to make way to singular seeds. Occasionally, however, a fruit.

... a fruit?

"Uh, Lulu?"

"Mmm?" She spoke, placing the dirt over the freshly planted apple.

"Ignoring the fact that's a tree... where, did you get that apple?"

"This one?" She waved a red apple in her hand, which was not there literal seconds ago.

"That one too."

"Pix's doing, I presume."

"Ah." A grunt of dissatisfaction.

"He'll reveal himself when ready. And I told him not to do anything fun with you... so... he'll act 'boring' near you."

"Being boring is making apples out of thin air?"

"Thin air? No." Lulu took a bite and spat out a mouthful of dirt and worms. Well, most of a mouthful. She might've swallowed one or two worms, and whatever dirt was attached to them. "Should.. mmph. Should be a seed somewhere here."

Ignoring the startled cat that had every hair on his body erect, she shoved the 'apple' on the mound she dug, soon moving onto another one. And another. Another, another, another. Varying fruits and objects every time, Veigar presumed - prayed, they were the same thing as that apple.

"Will it do that inside our home?"

"No. Lest he gets a stern a-talkin'!"

"I thought talking with it didn't work?"

"It doesn't work if HE wants to do it."

"He. Sorry. He clearly wants to... have fun at my expense." He hissed, crossing his arms.

"Perhaps he does indeed. But one would be mindful of callous and foul play when near you, for each prick on your skin is a prick on my own. And so it shall be."

A bird chirped somewhere.

"Such a good Companion." She smiled, though this time, her voice was dripping with so much sarcasm Veigar could swear he finally understood what she meant with 'tasting' certain... 'emotions'. Feelings? Purple wasn't exactly a well-defined emotion, as far as he was aware. "Pardon, Veigar. Terribly sorry. He's... adjusting, just as we are."

"Mhm."

"You have his word. As you have mine."

"Does i... he, not speak...?"

"He does."

Another bird chirp. More like a parrot.

"Wait."

"Yeah."

"Oh... that's... explaining a lot. I expected a lot out of him, just not... birds."

"It does more than birds." A cat purred from somewhere just behind Lulu. "And more than just animal noises. But that second bit is for me alone, if you can forgive the secrecy."

"It is unnerving."

"Some affairs have to be. But trust me. Veigar. All I keep from you is because I have to suffer through on my own. Just as I expect all that bears your heart down is yours."

"... understood."

She smiled. "Let's go inside?"

"Yes. I-... he'll be coming?"

"Yes."

"Does he eat?"

"Occasionally. He'll make it known."

"Mhmm..."

. . .

Humming.

Hummmmmmmming. Building up.

Pop!

There she goes. Breaking into song.

Under her breath, of course.

Veigar couldn't hear it properly, but he could see her lips moving, and occasionally parts of her lullaby hit him. Not even bits of Yordle language. Something... else. Soothing. Scarily so.

He put his book down and looked outside. Was it a new day? It felt like night had passed. They didn't sleep. They napped once or twice, sure, but they didn't lay down in bed or sleep soundly. One always awake for the other. Observing. Making sure everything was ok.

Not exactly the best way for a couple to behave, but it was the way they had, and it was the way they were happy with.

Resting against his chair, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Trying to clearly understand what Lulu was saying, even if it didn't make sense at all to his ears. It was less actual lyrics, more... more...

Her tongue was an instrument all on its own. Her teeth, her throat, her lips. An orchestra of... things. Things that weren't supposed to be doing what they were doing. But they just did. Did Lulu know why? How? Did Lulu care?

Maybe that was the secret.

Maybe he should shut up and try to listen.

It was... nice. Listening.

Her voice.

. . .

She woke up to Pix.

They were in bed. Her, Veigar. The purple Companion, the faintest edges revealing his true color before bleeding together into a black mass, his massive moth wings fluttering wildly, his eyes even wilder.

"Let me wake up before we discuss this again." She... clicked. And pop'd with her lips. Chittered with her teeth. Sucked air in, and blew out, never quite a whistle, but... something, alright.

The flying Companion flipped in the air, buzzing like a bee. Lulu sighed.

"I am not going to Their house, Pix. If I do, it will be with him." Lots of tongue clicking here. She had to divert her attention to Veigar, who was sleeping. Sleeping! What a miracle. And so deeply, too. Breathing deep, exhaling slowly. Lulu would bet she could kick him and he'd do nary a stir, but she'd rather not prove that. No matter what Pix offered.

How long had it been since he did that? Sleep. Sleep, in a bed. With someone, no less! She wanted to know, but part of her knew better than to wander there. He was who he was now. Not the person before his own Court. Not the person that tried to berate, tease and mock her. He was Veigar. Her Veigar. Her lovely, awkward, afraid, bitter and relentless Veigar. 

Her hands were running across his head before she could stop herself, but now that she was there... she just kept caressing him. He seemed to enjoy it. Leaning against her as a cat might with their owner.

Oh, what a wonderful, wonderful cat she had.

And talking about purring, her very impurrtient companyan was getting on her nyerves again! 

"Pffffft." She couldn't help but break down into giggling, biting the back of her hand to stop it from breaking into full-blown laughter. Veigar kept sleeping. She was glad.

"Shut up and let us sleep. Please. Tomorrow... today... yesterday and the day after. Then we'll take him to visit. And maybe you'll stop being an annoying something that mocks us both." The wet, slurping noises of an anteater. "Yes yes yes, I know you like Tristana. So do I. And teasing Teemo is nice too. And his plants are nice..." A proo, like an owl. "Because I don't want to stay with them? I want to stay here. I love him. I want to live with him. I want to be with him, and not with our Caretakers. They are friends. He..." She turned her head to him. Still sleeping. Even if she had lightly raised her volume with clicks in annoyance. Oh, what a saint. What a delightful... what a delightful Veigar. Comparing him to things, as nice, as sweet and thoughtful as it was... oh, it weighted in her heart. Not like love made one sink to the deepest abysses of unchecked pleasure and debauchery. Like a stone dragged someone below the water, to never be seen again, to never bloom.

Veigar was hers. Veigar was Veigar. A Yordle. Her yordle. She was his Yordle. Yordles. Together.

Her... dareth she pronounceth the wicked, powerful words? Dareth she?!

Oh, she dareth! Yes!

"My boyfriend." Her tongue vibrated, saliva swishing at the bottom of her mouth. Pix emitted a loud, high-pitched screech, and went under her hat to be annoyed in peace without her smug, smug, smug face.

Smug!

"My boyfriend..." She laid back in bed. The first night they were together, something like this would have been unthinkable. By the end of the first week, she still had to be careful to even touch him. Of course, just because they were together for close to a month, it didn't mean it all went away. Her touch still had to be measured. Her voice... less so. Pix had to be kept under control. She couldn't be too confrontational, or prone to changing his more... outlandish acts, that even she could see were less than healthy.

He tried for her, too. He read less and got into her interests. A terrible cooker, for sure, but he had heart. Walking with her in the forest. Listening to the going-ons in the city, and outside. Teaching her mathematics, a better grasp of the Yordle language of this day, less... folkish magic. She could hardly raise a cup without putting her absolute hardest in it, but it was better than, say, turning that cup into soft, fresh clay. And making Veigar squeeze it, full of boiling coffee, ohoho!

... no, that was cruel. Cruel, the word Teemo used. Something to do with people who are enemies. Who deserved it because of how evil they are to you. A lot of people deserved cruel treatment, mayhaps.

Cruel.

What was cruel to them would be considered amazing behavior in the Good Neighbour's House.

She shivered. Being cruel wasn't fun. But oh, she missed it. The horror in their faces. The laughter, loud, maddened from her Good Friends. The other kids, and the banquet she never laid tooth or tongue into...

"Veigar." She whispered, closing her eyes tightly.

Tightly... tightly... and...

Out like a light.

Pix felt a little bad, but she was squirming in bed. Nearly downright kicking in agony as her thoughts went foul. He could see the fine milk that was her brain curdling and rotting in real-time. It wasn't pretty, it wasn't pleasing to his senses, and most of all, it meant Lulu was letting her emotions gnaw at her again.

Was using a wee touch of his dust evil? Mayhaps it was. But it was better than seeing her nearly break down crying as she went deeper into her thoughts. It was just a sprinkle, too. Just enough to knock her out.

He sat on the cupboard, wings just barely still moving. It felt odd to not be in motion all the time. This whole... 'sitting down' thing. He understood why Lulu wanted it. He wanted it, too. It felt... weird. But reflecting back at it, so did being in the Court. Lulling children, disposing of them once they got too boring, forcing them to gorge and lock themselves into eternal service. He was just a small pawn. Lulu was, too. He never let her eat because, unlike the others, she actually seemed to revel in the madness, but also bring her own kind of strangeness in the Glade. Eternal servitude did not quite fit her, though it did suit the others. They didn't even notice the both of them were gone. He prayed they never would. So... how annoying. How mad it made him! He wanted to still have fun, but this Court was not his own. To turn someone into food was seen as vile. To take a bite? Unthinkable. To lull someone into a dark place to leave them forgotten? They needed 'search parties' after. Lulu loved those games! But she also told Pix they were now bad. Bad? Bad. Bah!

Now she slept. She needed to sleep, he realized that... but oh, oh! He loathed it. But it made her happy. Oh, madness. Madness! Her happiness came from standing still. How could he understand?

He could not.

But he tried. And loved her too much not to try.

So he flew up the tower, circling around the ceiling and wondering how maybe he could still make things fun. Fun for him, for her, and her weird friend.

Oh, he could hope an answer may yet come soon.

. . .

Veigar woke up, and Lulu was awake already. Tapping her belly in rhythm, humming so low Veigar couldn't hear it, just feel it. Like a cat's purr.

"Dear."

"Love."

He froze.

"... is it too early to say that?"

"I-I... no... it's just..."

"I can wait until the sun is a little higher." She smirked. "Would you rather be called 'Veigar' until then~?" Cooing, teasingly, grinning.

He smiled. A dry laugh that felt like a cough more than anything escaped his lips. "No... my... my..."

"I can wait until you're ready."

"I-I am ready. It's... just hard to believe." He looked straight into her eyes. "My love." His voice low. Lower than usual. A nice change of pace.

Lulu giggled, clapping her hands together. "It feels nice to say, right?! Like, it's so... so! So! SO!" She laughed out loud, spreading her arms wide.

"It is." Her energy truly was infectious. He was smiling. Teeth and all. Lips curling. The likes. "I... that's a way of describing it. 'So'. I expected you to have words for it."

"Veigar, I have words for everything in this world." She leaned forward, and he didn't recoil. She rested her face against his chest, rubbing it against the fuzz, the scars, the burn marks. Gentle, carefully, trying to show affection. He didn't know how to react, but his hands moved on their own. Caressing her hair awkwardly. One hand just resting on her head, fingertips dug down to her scalp. "But I think... I think... maybe... sometimes being speechless is fine. That's why it's an expression, right? It isn't negative. I didn't hear it being negatively yet, at least. I just... like it."

"I like it too. We can be wordless. You... do leave me wordless, more often than not..." A sigh, mixed with a grunt.

Wait, no, that was air exhaling through his nose, a dry, singular attempt at a chuckle. It sounded awful.

She loved it.

"Do you want to get up?" She smiled.

"I would love to."

"It's early in the morning, is it?"

"Should be around... eight. Thereabouts."

"Veigar?"

"Mhm?"

"I want to go into town."

"You do?"

"Yeah! Like... you and me."

"The city is more than you and me. And he'll come along." He nodded to nowhere in particular. Pix seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at once.

"He will. But he's nice. And he'll go away if we decide to... well."

"Well?"

"Uhm. You know. Romantic notions."

"Kissing?"

"Mayhaps more."

He blinked. "Uh."

"Yes?"

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"Why yes, maybe I am." Sultry eyes wagged their eyebrows flirtatiously.

"I think it should be noted I'm a virgin?"

"Why yes, you are. So am I. And I think making the first time something unforgettable would be nice."

"Lulu..." He lowered his hands to her torso, pulling her up, embracing her and resting his chin on her head. "No matter what. Good, bad, awkward, sweet, in public or... whatever else you have running through your mind. It's gonna be unforgettable."

"It will...?" She asked, genuine, before answering herself. "It will."

"Mhm. But."

"Buuuuuuuut?"

"But we can... well. You want it to be special?"

"I'm just curious how fun that can be! I mean, you know. It'd be fun."

"One day. But for now... just." A compromise. "In the woods?"

"By a tree."

"Sun shining on us. Wind blowing... it doesn't sound too bad if I do say so myself..."

"Indeed, my dear, indeed. I still want to hop into town though. We're running low on sugar."

"Oh, are we now?" He smirked.

"I think you wouldn't mind some better quality meat." She purred. "Lest you wish for more rodents?"

"Gehehehe. Fine. We'll visit the butcher."

"And the grocery store. I think more coffee would be good too. Sunflower seeds mayhaps, and rosewater sweet... OH! And I want to try cumin."

"You want to try what now...?"

"Cumin seeds."

"That. A-ah."

"... is it on your head now?"

"Can you blame me?"

"No, I cannot. And... ok I don't want to eat cumin, I just brought it up for a joke. Heehehehe. But, it's the same way with me. I mean, I brought it up for a reason."

"Tomorrow, then."

"For sure?"

"Maybe doing it under the stars would be nice."

"Actually, I was hoping for the sun to be shining on us still..."

"Oh? That is fine too."

"A compromise."

"Mhm?"

"While the sun's setting."

"That... can work."

"Delightful! I'll go get ready."

"Oh, you want to shop now?"

"Of course."

"Lead the way..."

. . .

Lulu stirred her coffee, ignoring the looks they were both getting.

Together, the two looked... like utter and complete opposites.

Veigar's robes the same as usual: The massive hat, the veil of shadows with his eyes glowing. Steel spikes protruding out of his armor. No change, as always. He had a look, and he enjoyed sticking to it.

Lulu, however... whew.

Her hat was the most eye-catching thing, by far. Decorated with vines, red as the blood that was inside their bags. The stench of meat, iron, the sickly sweetness of death was... disconcerting, to put it gently. The brim was perfectly circular and did not bend, while the top of the hat was a cone nearly half her size, and the occasional buzz that came from underneath was, to put it mildly once again, upsetting.

That was before you even got to her dress. Dress? Her skirt was made out of leather and extremely shiny, as well as being so short it barely made its way past her thighs. Her legs, however, were protected by satin socks, disappearing somewhere under the skirt. No shoes. Crawling up to her torso, one would be relieved to see that her back, arms, belly; All completely covered. However, there was a gaping hole revealing her chest. A perfect circle that stopped mere centimeters from her nipples, but seeing as the long-sleeved shirt was not a perfect fit, occasionally a movement or angle revealed the dark purple that was otherwise just barely standing out of view. It didn't help the shirt was a pure, wooly white, while her skirt a light blue like the sea on a child's book.

And they drank coffee, Veigar couldn't help Lulu's nose shoved deep in her cup. Literally, the very tip was now covered in cream.

"Are you ok?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Uhm. What's wrong?"

"I have to admit that, while yes, we do need blood for... a myriad of reasons, it's not, exactly pleasing."

"I was hoping you'd say that." He waved a single finger in the air, the bags getting emptied of air and magically sealed. The smell still lingered on the establishment, but it was less... abhorrent. One could almost hear the tension from the whole café getting relieved. Just slightly.

"Good. Now that that is out of the way. Wasn't that nice?"

"Getting looked at and relentlessly whispered about in the streets?"

"Yeah. We're too much to be ignored. Isn't that sweet?"

"I'm... not sure."

"I am. It's ok if you lose your robes. I think my look suits me perfectly, dar I say so myself..."

"Heh. It does."

"There's just... something. You know?" She took another sip. "Look at them. They talk about me when I try to act like a Yordle. They talk about me when I'm lost, afraid, confused. At least now they're talking about me while I'm comfortable. And honestly? Look at them." She giggled, not at all subtly pointing her eyes at the rest of the people in the shop. "They're looking back. They're all so weirded out, and afraid, and... oh! Veigar. It's delightful." Her tone of voice didn't help, when half the store could hear them talking. No one had any intention in stopping them, however. They heard about Veigar. And Lulu? Lulu was basically adopted by the two most courageous, stupidly brave and generally respected military peeps around. They weren't going to mess with her. Especially when ignoring the weird red-floral hat and the skirt, the shirt was very much in the same vein as something Tristana would wear.

"I guess... it's harmless enough."

"Yeah! Harmless. And still annoying. And still..." She smiled. Why yes, maybe this could work. Dressing up like this made her happy, made everyone who already disliked her even more unhappy, and was an absolute delight. A bit of sewing for Pix, and they could have a ton of fun simply STROLLING through the city! Who'd have guessed! Not them! But oh, she delighted herself on the discovery of this power. "... annoying."

"I can't say I dislike it too much. Maybe a little... too much wind in the wrong place. And is the skirt really comfortable?"

"It's about the aesthetic, Veigar."

"I can relate." He nodded. Yeah, hauling so much iron around when you could barely hold yourself up was indeed not very smart. Subtle, downright unconscious magic made it more than bearable, however.

"Yes, you can. And if I do dare say my dear love and companion, it is dashing." Finishing her cup with another sip, she licked the creamy foam from her lips, smiling. "Done?"

"Mhm."

Three golden coins left on the table, and heavy bags of produce floating behind them later, they were out of the store. The sound of banter overflowing the place and pouring into the streets as the gossiping, conspiracies and just generally talking about the two started. Fear, confusion, excitement, downright anger. All the emotions in the rainbow. Bandle was a brand of weirdness all of its own, yes. Lulu somehow managed to push it further. Maybe her fashion choices would be a success in some Piltovian circles, however.

"Veigar?"

"Yes?" He spoke, gloved hand waving its fingers slowly, otherwise pretty causally hanging beside him.

"Do you think you can go home? I want to pay... Them, a visit." A gecko screeched somewhere inside Lulu's foot-long hat. "I know you three... well, I'd rather not force anything."

"I'm glad you warned me, actually. I don't mind. Have your fun, my love." My love. Even the bitterness from the coffee still lingering in his tongue felt a little sweeter with those words. Gods, he savored them.

After tipping each other their hats, they went their separate ways, one towards their home, the other towards Their home.

. . .

"... and that's honestly about it." Told a naked, freshly bathed Lulu laying on the bed of a still wet, towel-wrapped Tristana. Teemo nowhere to be seen. Not hiding, just busy with Scout business.

"Lulu?"

"Yeah?"

"You two have known each other for like, a month."

"Who told me about their time in the training academy...?"

"Look, that was different. We knew each other beforehand. Like, not well, but we knew... enough. You and Veigar... you two are like, I dunno. I'm not the best? To ask about relationships? But even I know that's kind of... not healthy, or at least, kind of jumping headfirst on something you might regret later? I mean, it worked with Poppy, but what doesn't work with Poppy."

"Reflecting upon her actions with actual criticism in an unbiased way?"

"Hey, she never tried that. I don't think she can. I don't think anyone can.

... Lulu we were talking about sex, can we stay on topic?"

"I thought we were talking about why Veigar and I shouldn't do those things...?"

"I, look, in the end, if you two are gonna do it it's best that I at least teach you what I know, yeah? I don't want a mess to happen. I mean, one night stands aside, you two want a relationship. And... and... I dunno, maybe I'm just..."

"You can't see me doing that?"

"Look, Lulu, honestly you still... it's still..."

"I was stuck there since I was a child. But I grew up. I never ate, I never bathed, I never slept in their wicked silks or their depraved pools of drinks. But I grew up. I'm just... weird." Lulu seemed uncomfortable with the word. But what else could she use? Touched by The Fair Folk? That was a mouthful, and Gods knew how many people would actually take her word for it. "I'm weird, not a child. Childish, not a child. Just like Poppy acts like an idiot, but she's smarter than she looks. Or how you act all silly and quirky but you're all business."

"I'm not at all business. Like, at all."

"Tristana."

"... I do my job well. Look. Ok, ok, ok. Sorry."

"You didn't have to apologize. Just... help me?"

Tristana sighed, throwing her bath towel in a nearby hanger to put her shorts on, before sitting down beside Lulu. "Look. Ok, first thing, it's gonna hurt, and you're gonna wake up sore."

"Uh-huh."

"If he's rough, you tell him to stop. If he doesn't--"

"He will."

"-- you poke his eyes."

"He will stop if I tell him to."

"I... look, ok, you know that, I don't! And I want the peace of mind, alright?"

"That's understandable. Go on?"

"I mean, I dunno. How much do you know?"

"Well... I mean, do you want a genuine answer or?"

"Y-yeah? Wait, no, what isn't the genuine answer?"

"Fingers in his ass."

"Oh. I mean, if he likes that."

"Wait, people like that?"

"Oh, you sweet summer child. Ok, for real. What do you know, know?"

"Basics of reproduction, mostly from butterflies and the likes."

"Ok that is... gonna... generally work. You don't lay eggs, though."

"Isn't the womb full of eggs?"

"Yyyyyes? B... it's biology jargon."

"Jargon is important to... Them." Us. Almost slipped an 'us' in there.

"And you're not them." That was annoying. Also kind of hurt to hear. It was true, but the pain didn't matter. She wasn't them, no matter what lingered in her memory. Not anymore. Tristana continued. "So like... ok, you two? Ok, so, uhm... well, shit. I'm probably going to end up getting way kinkier than I should. I'll do my best but I'm sorry, you came to like, the worse person in the world for basic advice. So, basically, we have to start by asking whether you want him to cum inside or not, and then we get into talking about jizz in general, and..."

. . .

Veigar placed the bags down, his armor deintegrating as he walked upstairs, getting rematerialized on top of a few books in the living room, perfectly folded and clean. All the food they could want for a month or so, frozen in time inside those bags. Not actually frozen, mind. Controlling matter didn't mean he could just spontaneously make fires or ice. But he could cook something inside out. And better yet, one of the few useful things that he absorbed from the Revenant itself, he could keep them suspended in the same state indefinitely.

He may not have refrigeration, but when you could always keep your food fresh, who needed that?

Still, he wasn't thinking of food. Such magics were mere passing thoughts in his mind. Hundreds of years of living like a hermit, absorbing every ounce of knowledge and dedicating entire parts of his being to activating certain spells on a whim, he barely, if ever, actually paid attention to his feats, incredible and bizarre as they may be.

Indeed, the mind wandered to her.

Her, in all her glory.

Hundreds of years of torture. Of learning to become dull. Of being trained in the cruelest ways to obey only feelings of boiling anger. Of repressing any thought that was not him, himself and his own pain. Weaponized selfishness.

And all that took to crumble this 'training' was a sorceress with little to no regard to anything except her headwear.

What... a woman.

He stood on the door frame to their room, smiling. His cheeks were sore from doing it so much, especially these days. Their first outing in the town together. Turning heads, getting people to talk about them. Lulu reveled in the attention, the confusion, the absolute mayhem she caused against the more casual and controlled 'weirdness' of the citizens. He couldn't care less. Sniveling fools with no control of their lips were not uncommon to him. But she liked it. And he could find at least some passing enjoyment... especially on her lips.

Her smile. Purple lips, the faintest hint of white beneath. The wild eyes, happy, occasionally open so wide her eyelids couldn't cover the entirety of her pupils, making her look just a tad bit mad. She was, of course, in control of most of her faculties... and that just made it more interesting, more... more? He liked it. He found pleasure in watching how her body processed and showed emotions. Positive, emotions. Not fear. Hate. Spite. 

What a sweet soul.

He sat on his bed, just his shirt, blue pants, feet dangling just above the ground. Staring at the ceiling.

Her.

Arms crossed, leaning forward, staring at the ground, the ancient wood boards, basking in the memory, the touch, the emotion. She.

He didn't have many ways to express himself. He barely knew what he was, when not burying his nose in books. The kisses, the drinks, the meals, the gardening... those were all things she introduced in his life. And truthfully, he enjoyed them. But... enjoyment was so strange. Alien.

Oh, heavy is the heart still shackled to its iron crown.

'Plip plip plip plip. Plip. Plip beeeep plip plip. Plip beeeep plip plip. Beeep beeep beeep!'

'... H e...

... l l o'?

He didn't understand exactly what he was looking at. Two purple buttons that closed repeatedly and made noises as they did. That... showed up out of nowhere. Maybe they were there to relay messages? One of Lulu's toys, perhaps? So vibrant, these buttons. Glowing, actually. 

'I... am... p...i...'

Ah.

"Pix."

'Yes.'

"I didn't know what I expected. But... two dots?"

The shadowy figure slithered out of the ground, its wings materializing in a pink and purple haze of dust and light as it floated to stay just above Veigar's face, unable to stand completely still. It looked rather peeved too.

"Understood. Isn't there an easier way to communicate?"

'If you spoke our language, lard slacker.'

"Feisty."

'Don't go falling for me too now you little--' "I get it. Why are you here now? While she's away, above all?"

'You two are in love.'

"Mhm."

'I don't understand

but I want to help.'

"... go on."

'I don't actually know how to help you poorly worded ode.' "Well, it's not too late." He looked outside. Well, it was in fact not too late. It was early, so early in fact... the sun would be rising sooner rather than later. Hrm. "Maybe it is a little too late."

'So I can't help?'

"You can. What does she like? What does she want?"

'She wants me to leave you two alone. And to do something special.'

"Yes... she does." He was getting flustered by a fairy. Why was he getting flustered at all? More than just flustered, too. The mere mention... good thing he was leaning over, arms on top of his crotch.

'I do not get it but I will help. Decorating you to her tastes is in order.'

"I don't have anything those colors."

'We will not drape you with rags but with silk.'

"Silk...?"

'And the leaves of the sick and the hearty.'

"Uh-huh?"

'A crown of thorns for a new king.'

"Thorns...?"

'Only symbolically.'

"I thought she was done with displays of power and all that."

'Oh, Lillies she is is she not.'

"I do believe so. Maybe not a crown?"

'You would still look prettier with some headgear.'

"... Let's go outside and spitball this out."

'I do not know what that is but let us spit then.'

. . .

Lulu walked the forest bare feet, as usual.

Her dress, however, was a little unusual.

Or... not unusual at all.

Blue. Baby blue, soft cloth that reminded one of the Demacian ball gowns. Puffy shoulders, decorated with navy blue engravings, clearly of military importance. One of Poppy's dresses, which explained why it was so big Tristana had to tie part of the dress to her arms, so it wouldn't scrape against the ground too much.

It wasn't working terribly well.

Her hat also replaced by Demacian headgear, a bonnet decorated with freshly picked flowers from Teemo's garden. None of them deadly, Tristana made sure to confirm. Just from horribly poisonous plants. Formless, a wave of blues and purples dancing through the ever-dwindling night, ethereal and godly.

As their home came into view, she saw her black cat standing, arms spread wide.

Naked?

She picked up her pace. 

. . .

Veigar turned around.

She...

She.

Looked absolutely ridiculous.

Running towards him in that pompous dress, her hat a complete and utter joke when compared to her usual headgear. It would almost be ironically beautiful, the confused, awkward and weird girl he fell in love with trying to look like the most asinine, boring and utterly sterilized of personality royal that he'd ever seen. But he had a feeling it wasn't a surprisingly well-thought-out joke.

And he...

Well, he looked utterly ridiculous.

A small loincloth covered in moss and leaves was all that covered his already erect dick. Vines wrapped around his arms, dangling from his palms. Spices and herbs turned into paint to cover him in symbols that, to Lulu, meant fertility and happiness, and to Veigar... were just weird symbols. Even his ears were garnished with small flower crowns each, magically enhanced to look even more flowery than usual. 

"Lulu."

"Veigar."

They stood in front of each other, staring at each other from head to toe...

Before they both started to cackle with glee.

They both looked utterly stupid. They loved it.

"Wh-where did you get that dress...? Did you steal it from a grave or something?"

"Tristana gave it to me. At least I'm wearing something."

"I'd rather be bathed in tar than be wearing that. Or see you wearing that, for that matter. It looks awful on you."

"Insulting my appearance? I'm offended, Veigar."

"No, you're not."

"No, I'm not." She smiled. "But it is fun pretending."

"So uh... no, seriously, why are you wearing that. Did Tristana think I'd enjoy that?"

"Why yes, and she failed miserably it seems. Which, if I have to be honest is... relieving. Why are you dressed - or rather, NOT, dressed?"

"Well, I can say I finally met Pix."

"Ah. Hah! I..." She couldn't talk, words getting lost between bursts of giggling. Of course, Pix would think she wanted this. Maybe, if he actually moved, danced and looked like someone Touched by Them, maybe, MAYBE she'd enjoy this look. But when Veigar, so cold and reserved, looked like he was ready to go sacrifice someone to the Fertility gods... how could she not laugh? How could she not! He looked so utterly stupid and buffoonish!

Oh, she LOVED it. She never wanted to see him dressed like this again. But she'd treasure this memory like salt and pepper.

"I get it. I get it. I look dumb." He smiled.

"Yeah you do! I love it."

"Well..."

"Yeah?"

He looked up. The deep blue slowly giving way to a lighter shade. Not unlike what Lulu wore. "We're both here. Outside. Night and day... and we're both pretty dolled up already."

"You want to fuck?"

"That... that. It is one way to put it." He was frozen in the spot, but the twitch beneath the loincloth made Lulu smile uncontrollably. Just those words made him act like that. It was... delightful. Was this the sensation of power he craved? Totally understandable if so.

"Veigar. It's just you and me. Us. Us!" She popped her lips twice, and a cat meowed far away. "Well, NOW it's just us."

"That's better. Yeah."

They looked at each other, smiling, but those were quickly fading as they realized... one of them had to make the first move.

Like always, Lulu took the dip.

Slowly sliding her fingers into the shoulder laces, letting them fall down. Veigar didn't know what it was... he saw her naked every other day. And they kissed each other, and they held hands, and they enjoyed each other's presence. But... today felt different. This very moment felt different. Her bare skin looked tasty. Her lips, in all their imperfection, looked like they were begging for another pair to match them. Her body... her body.

He didn't have words to describe it. How could he?

She was beautiful. That was all he could use. Even if he had words, every single adjective that could be ascribed to something - someone like her... he couldn't. Nothing could be ascribed to her. He could scour every language for the perfect word, but nothing would fit. Nothing.

"Vei?"

He snapped out of his lovestruck pause, shaking his head. Closing his lips, looking away out of shame and anxiety. "I-I... sorry. I think I..."

"It's ok. Just tell me if you want this or not."

"Lulu. I would take you anywhere."

"Not in the middle of the city..."

"I-I mean, once we're... now that we're here."

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiled, walking forward. Grabbing his hands. Looking up at him, closing her eyes and getting on the tippy top of her toes.

He leaned in, and they closed in the kiss. His arms wrapping around her back, her arms wrapping around his hips. Tongue sliding into each other's mouth, dancing, delighting each other.

Before they knew it, Veigar was on the ground, Lulu on top of him, the moss-loincloth thingy long tossed aside. His cock in full view for her, throbbing, the tip dripping with pre. He looked just about ready to blow. She was soaked as well, completely enamored by the shaft in front of her. Was that average? Big? Small, even? She didn't have any point of reference. She didn't care, either. Even if she could tease him about it, or go on and on about the size, could she even spit out words at the moment?

Despite her attempts at doing so, all she could do was reach forward. Jacking him off, slowly, trying to maintain eye contact. His breathing shallow, fingers buried in the dirt as the first rays of sunshine crept into their view.

"L-Lulu!" He said, and her hands quickly jumped away. His cock twitched, begging for release, before slowly going back to its normal rate of throbbing.

"D-did... that... hurt?"

"No, no, I was... I was so close..." His voice was hushed. "That was.. that..."

"That was bad? I'm... sorry."

"Do it again?"

She froze. "You liked that?"

"It was..." He looked away. "I-Interesting."

"It was?" She caressed the tip with two fingers, the pre-cum making it oh so easy to circle it, a smile creeping in.

"Yes..." He rested his head against the cold ground, smiling. "It was very good."

She smiled. Again, again, again. Letting his cock start twitching, begging for release, before stopping. Watching him squirm. His hips buck. His mewls, groans, moans.

Finally, she took Trist's advice. Getting it in her mouth.

Lips wrapped around the tip. One hand on the base, the other caressing his balls. She could feel them swelling as he finally came. Pushed over the edge.

The taste wasn't at all what she expected. Trist described it to her, she still... couldn't wrap her mind around the taste. The texture. Slimy, salty, a hint of sweet? Not quite a mouthful, but she wasn't expecting so much in any case! She swallowed. And smiled.

Veigar looked absolutely detonated, and yet oh so happy. Breathing heavily, fingers still tense as they clutched the earth like his life depended on it. And despite just cumming, he was still erect, throbbing, in need.

So was Lulu, however. And with her position...

Climbing on top of him. Slowly letting herself down, letting him fill her up, taking the lead once again. Trying to pleasure herself as best as she could, seeing as Veigar was too nervous, overwhelmed and pleasured to actually do anything. Her hands resting on his chest. Smiling. Did it hurt? Yes. Did she hate it? No. The pace was hers, anyway. And with everything rushing through both of their heads, neither really cared. They wanted to do this. They needed to do this.

"I love... lo... you too." He could barely speak. His dick was already sensitive enough, with her warm wetness enveloping him, her soft noises, her pleasured face. Grunting from both parties, and finally, he wrapped hands around her hips, pulling her down and blowing his load deep inside.

It was only when his arms fell limp, his eyes deeply shut tight. "I... shih..."

"Well, I guess I'm pregnant."

He groaned, louder this time."

"No, I'm just... ngh." She lifted herself up, before tumbling down beside him. "Trist... Tristana knew it'd, p-probably happen. She gave me a salve before I went."

"So we're not..."

"No. It's... easy to do too."

He turned his head, sleepy eyes looking at her. "Are you..."

"I mean if you'd... if you want."

He wrapped his hand around hers. "Do you?"

"I'm asking."

"Yeah. Yeah, then yeah. I'm also tired. And thirsty." He chuckled. "Look at me. I'm tired."

"Yeah... I need... to sit down, too. Probably to uhm. Get rid of all this stuff, too."

"Ah.. I'm... still sorry."

"What? N-no, I liked it. I mean, it's aching, but like... I won't mind that."

"Oh. Uhm." His cheeks flushed, but his emotions were covered by his fur. Her eyes couldn't see how flustered he was.

Lulu's other senses, on the other hand. "If you don't like it, that's ok. She suggested a ton of stuff. You and I could... try."

"I-I suppose. That... the thing at the beginning was nice."

"Let's... talk about it when we're not... like this. Maybe that's a good idea."

"That is a wonderful idea in fact..." He groaned, getting up and dusting himself. The pink dawn painting the sky, rays of sunlight slicing through the leaves. "I'm probably going to sleep after a drink."

"I'm gonna... I dunno. Goodnight, dear." She stayed on the floor, smiling, looking at the sky.

He sat back down. "I'll stay here a while with you."

"Ok. I'm ok with that."

. . .

It had been a few weeks.

After pushing their bodies to their very limits and getting completely burnt out, they had to take a light break. Their legs were aching, their room smelled of sex all the time, there had started skipping meals and their already disarranged sleep schedules only got worse. They didn't exactly live healthy lives, but it was getting actively harmful.

Oh well, such errors were to be expected with hundreds of years of repressed feelings being brought up in a boiling pot of love, affection, and trust.

But they didn't want to stop. Their feelings were just getting caught up after doing so much in so little time. And surprisingly, Tristana and Teemo's advice was invaluable. They may not have had the best personal life, with the whole scout and gunner business that kept them from each other so much, but they knew a lot about the bed. Even Veigar could walk into their home and expect genuine advice... mostly from Tristana. Teemo still didn't trust him. With good reason; no amount of sex or love would impede Veigar's ultimate pursue. It would, however, change its meaning and end goal. Less conquering the world... and more knowledge for the sake of knowledge.

And maybe to protect his loved one, by all means, no matter the cost. But he was still coming to terms with admitting how much he loved Lulu. How much he was willing to give and sacrifice to her. His cold, frozen heart had melt for her... but iron shrapnel was still embedded too deep in it, and no matter how much heat was applied, maybe they couldn't warm up. Maybe the paranoia and denying of happiness were there to stay. He didn't know. He wishes he did.

Still, today he wanted to do something. It had been a long time and Lulu was tapping a tune in the oven, humming in delight with her companion, that helpfully fetched her ingredients. Ever since he introduced himself to Veigar, the little bastard got a lot more bearable. He was still, in fact, a bastard... but at least Veigar could blink at him repeatedly in anger so Lulu didn't have to hear him yelling.

"Dear." He wrapped his arms behind her, resting his head on her shoulder. Her bare skin always felt so comforting.

"Someone's happy." She spoke, adding another tap of sugar to her bacon. They were already glazed in caramel and honey. And while Veigar didn't mind sweetened meat... he was probably going to pass.

"So are you. Right?"

"Well, yeah." She smiled. "You're here. We're... we really are just, here, huh."

"We are, yeah."

"We are." She nodded.

A moment of silence.

"You'll want to wait for your own meal or?"

"Well..." He smirked, grip tightening around her. Lulu felt shivers crawling up her spine. "I was thinking of eating something else tonight." Nine hours after noon. Caramel with bacon on the side for Lulu, Lulu for Veigar.

"Pussy cat." She blurted out.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said, smirking.

"Uh-huh." He smiled.

Pix buzzed. "Yes yes, I will eat first..."

"I think I'll keep my palate clean."

"Though you should probably get something ready for when you're done..."

"I can cook something." Or eat raw beef. That was always an option. But, he also could try to cook... and make it underseasoned, then burn it. 

Woe is the mage who can wrestle stars from the sky with naught but a bit of effort yet fails at properly seasoning even the simplest scrambled eggs.

"No, you can't."

"No, I can't." He nodded. "But I'll eat it anyway, and you know it."

"I can help you once we're done. I won't mind." She said while Pix sprinkled cinnamon, and she sprinkled salt.

"Hehe. Yes." Her tastes were still a mystery to him. But when she cooked normally, it was a delight.

A kiss on her cheek, and he went upstairs to their bedroom. Slightly, barely more organized than weeks before. Slightly prettier, too. A few hats tossed here and there, for Pix to always have an option to live under. Comfortable.

Home.

. . .

With her lips still coated in that horrible, sugary glaze, she smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. Hands groping her, her legs wrapped around his hips. A light amount of magic involved, because of course, no matter how light Lulu was... he was still Veigar. A twig.

Still, he was a twig, but he still had some meat in his bones, and as he dropped her in bed, spreading her legs, his sharp smile revealed his tongue. Drooling. Hungry. Nearly beast-like.

It made Lulu feel slightly nervous... but she was also a sucker for it. He was harmless. But the appearance of danger... oh, it was delicious.

He wrapped his arms around her legs, perching them on his shoulders. His long tongue sliding across her folds, eyes glued to hers, while she clutched the folds with one hand. The other resting on her chest, softly caressing herself.

He kept going for a little bit, teasing her just so, never quite doing enough to bring her too close to the edge. Delighting himself in watching her slowly but surely get needier, her caressing a little rougher, thumb and indicator pressing her nipples in search of a little more pleasure.

Finally, he moved forward. Leaving her pussy with one last lick, he crawled upwards, hungry eyes completely focused on her own. Lulu swore all that was missing was a tail, and he would be an actual, literal cat.

So she boop'd his snoot.

Which was annoying, seeing as he was trying to look dominant, menacing, a predator on the prowl.

"Dork." He said, grabbing her wrists gently before pinning them above her head, squeezing just hard enough that she knew he meant to keep her hands where they were. Pressing his cock just between her folds.

She purred with a teasing smirk, giving him the sultriest eyes.

"Sometimes I think you're into this." He smiled, pulling his hips back and slowly penetrating her. Going back and forth slowly once again, letting both of them bask in the arduously slow pace.

"D-do you just, want me to..." She moaned softly, biting her lips. "Do you just want me to suffer here?"

"A bit of patience doesn't hurt." He rubbed his nose against hers, before picking up his stride. Hips bucking a little faster than he'd like, his own body fighting his own intentions.

"I'm not the one getting impatient..." She let her words trail off, purring teasingly as he kept getting faster.

"Well, ngh, keep talking this and we might just try out Trist's idea."

"I wouldn't.. ah... mind th-that."

"Next time we're into town. Promise."

"Kinky... but we're here right now... so..." She wrapped her legs around him. Pulling him closer. Keeping him tightly pressed against her.

His pinning got more intense. Claws poking out as he also started going harder, plowing into her with all the might his hips could muster. Thankfully, not enough to do any harm, though the loud noise of flesh against flesh filling the room was music to both their ears. Just hard enough to make it even more fun.

The banter giving way to more animalistic noises, the occasional moan and grunt getting more intense and louder as Lulu reached a climax, Veigar doing his best to not blow his load just yet, not so soon. Every noise coming out of her mouth was... getting him dangerously close to orgasming, however. Knowing he was giving her this much pleasure. That she enjoyed him. Whatever sense of pride and power conquering armies could give him... nothing would compare to making Lulu happy.

Soon enough became enough, however, and as Lulu let out a short-lived yell, her juices gushing on him and the bed, Veigar's cum started to fill her up. Most of it ended up dripping outside, but a few, meek thrusts managed to keep a semi-balanced mix of a mess outside, and a warm, pleasurable sensation inside.

He slowly rested his head on her chest, and she let go of him with her legs, purring. Now, her wrists easily escaped his weak grip, so she could caress his hair. and back.

"Still hungry?"

"That can wait." He turned to the side, pulling her over with him. Switching positions, and letting his dick slip out. "I just... want to hold you. A little longer."

"I'm ok with that." She smiled and buried her face in his neck, and it wasn't long before they both lost consciousness. Happy. Satisfied.


End file.
